


To Help an Innocent Soul

by StarWaterTiffy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy Realm, He's such a good soul, Lorenzo doesn't speak Spanish., Magic, Magic-Users, More characters to come, My fist original work, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, The bear is a mage, This may or may not be trash, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWaterTiffy/pseuds/StarWaterTiffy
Summary: Lorenzo took another glimpse towards the east, his snout scrunching as it tried to adjust to the chilly air that surrounded him. His eyes squinted once he saw a hint of a hue that wasn’t white or green. 'What on Earth?' He asked himself. His hazelnut orbs widened in alarm once he discovered that what he saw was an arm, belonging to an Elvin female.In which an adventure starts after fixing a broken soul.





	To Help an Innocent Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'd like to say that I really enjoyed writing this bit. Please expect more in the future because this was fun to write. If topics like these upset you, please turn back now. It may get worse from here. Though, if you like characters who are cinnamon rolls *ahem Lorenzo*, then this should be at least a good read.

The crisp air nibbled at the creature’s brown fur. For every step he took, he could hear the chime of the bells that swung from the antlers on his backpack. It soothed him and only brought him positive thoughts. He relished on the quiet tune, for it distracted him from the cold weather that surrounded him and the mystical forest he lived in. Of course, he could always use his enchantments to block the roars of the wind from his ears, but he digressed. What kind of bear couldn’t withstand such weather? He squinted his golden eyes as he walked further into the woodland area. It had begun to snow, and with this wind, it’s almost becoming like a blizzard.

Lorenzo sighed as he began to stroke his brown little beard. He wondered if he should just go home, back into his spacious cave. He _knew_ better than that. He needed to go to the Tavern that resided in the forest, which was called Sayuris forest. His brother had something to tell him, and it was unknown to the older brother as to why the younger sibling couldn’t just write the whole message onto the note that could be brought to him by an old friend; A red little bird named Babo. Oh, how he missed Babo, with the bird’s sassy attitude that would make the bear smile with every opinion the bird shared.

Lorenzo shook his head. _Where was he heading again?_ He groaned lowly, slightly disappointed that his sense of smell was also hindered by the snow. His eyes will have to do, even if the blizzard caused him to squint. With each step he took, the snow crunched beneath his paws. With every breath he took, a puff of steam left his black lips. There was no use wasting magic for such low climates. He needed the mana, and his age wasn’t helping retain a great amount, unfortunately.

Lorenzo took another glimpse towards the east, his snout scrunching as it tried to adjust to the chilly air that surrounded him. His eyes squinted once he saw a hint of a hue that wasn’t white or green. _What on Earth?_ He asked himself. He took a sniff, shuffling closer towards the unknown entity. _A pale color, but not white_ , he concluded. His hazelnut orbs widened in alarm once he discovered that what he saw was an arm, belonging to an Elvin female. Elves weren’t anything new to the bear, though in this situation, he has never been in a predicament such as this. Her brown clothes were tattered, and a few smudges of dirt were noticeable. Now that he was closer, he was able to smell the iron around the small female. His stomach twisted in guilt when he noticed the blotches of blood that also contaminated her clothing.

Without hesitation, he perched her against an oak tree that was mere inches from the girl. He noted how peaceful and soft the girl’s face was, not to mention that her hair even blended in with the snow. It surprised him, her expression. _How can she look like that? She looks like she went through hell._ The bear crouched in front of the Elf. He rose a claw towards the side of her cheek, then gently scraped down towards her chin. He beamed almost instantly when he saw that the girl’s eyes started to open. He was greeted with pale blue eyes, as well as a look of curiosity. Her lips slightly parted, almost gawking at the bear.

Lorenzo, ever the responsible elder, stated calmly. “Hey there, young one.” His voice was warm and deep. A very friendly combination for the young girl in front of him. He noticed the jewel ring on her head was broken in half, and the markings on her face had almost faded off of her cheeks. He made a mental note to fix that later. The elf before him only blinked once before looking down at herself, an ashamed look on her face as tears swelled up in her eyes. Lorenzo frowned at the sight.

_She must feel so helpless._

“Would you allow me to help you?” The bear asked kindly, offering a large paw towards the quiet girl. Large eyes glanced up at Lorenzo before a small hand was extended towards the creature. He gently pulled her up towards him, wanting her to retain her balance for the time being. She made a soft noise, a pained expression on her face as her legs shook. With quivering fists, she softly gripped at his deep brown fur, more tears rolling down her cheeks. Lorenzo found his heart breaking into two, almost comparing the girl to a lost and beaten child. The iron scent was getting stronger, and he found himself grimacing.

“ _Please…_ ” Her voice was soft and quiet, barely above a whisper. “ _Please help me._ ”

That was all Lorenzo needed to hear before he delicately wrapped his furry arms around the small elf and lifted her up. Even through his thick fur, he was able to feel just how cold her skin was. He took a deep breath and held her closer, relying on his natural warmth to coax her shivering form. He had thought about using his heat magic, but he didn’t want to frighten the young elf. He could trigger a needless reaction, which would cause more complications.

“My name is Lorenzo.” He introduced himself. “What’s your name?” He inquired the young girl curiously. Relishing in the warmth of the bear’s fur, the elf spoke up, though her voice was still very low.

“I’m Crystal. I…” She trailed off, and the large creature tilted his head at her pause. He waited patiently.

“ _Thank you._ ” She finally whispered. Lorenzo wanted to hold her tighter, to reassure her that this was nothing to thank him for. With his strength, he didn’t want to risk her health. He was just acting on his instincts. He wouldn’t let a soul suffer. Not if he could help it.

Luckily the blizzard had lightened up, so he was able to see where he was traveling to. Judging how the sun hid behind the clouds, and the way the light angled, he believed that they would make it to his cave short an hour. Until then, he was adamant on learning more about the girl’s condition, prying on only the necessary details that he needed in order to help her.

“Where are you hurt most, young one?” The bear questioned. He could feel her grip tighten on his fur once again. “My heart.” She answered, though he can hear a strain in her voice. Her words were heavy, and he was astonished as to how much those two words weighed him down. His ears lowered in loss, unsure if he can even muster another question. Instead, his eyes softened as he spoke. “I’m sorry. We’re almost there. When we arrive, I will help with what it is that you need.” He didn’t get a reply, but he was sure it was alright, considering the circumstances.


End file.
